Rio: Amor Correspondido
by carliz97
Summary: Mi versión  de lo que sucedió con Blu y Perla después de la película pero antes tener a sus hijos. Mi primer fic de Rio.


HOLA! Aquí Carli trayéndoles un corto fic de Rio sobre mi pareja favorita X3

Les agradezco a Wolf-Rafael y Agron por inspirarme a hacer este fic: chicos son geniales y espero que continúen escribiendo, me he hecho fan de sus historias y relájense que planeo escribir otro con los personajes del Roll :)

Así que como muchos dicen: no soy dueña de ningún personaje de Rio pero este fic si es todo mío

**Amor Correspondido**

Era una noche cálida como es normal en Rio de Janeiro, en la rama de uno de los arboles de la selva tropical se encontraba un guacamayo azul que miraba la hermosa ciudad iluminada por las luces y luna reflejada en el bello océano recordándole lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas antes.

**-Flashback-**

"¡Blu!"-gritaba una guacamaya sujetándose de la puerta de la avioneta cubierto por el fuego antes de que empezara a caer al mar sin que él pudiera hacer nada para rescatar a su amada. Pero no la dejaría, no después de todas las cosas que había pasado con Perla y sin pensarlo dos veces se salto al océano atrás de ella.

"¡Blu! ¡Estas loco! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?"-pregunto Perla alterada por lo que había hecho el guacamayo.

"No podía dejarte ir, somos aves encadenadas ¿recuerdas?"- respondió Blu mirándola los ojos

Perla sorprendida por el gran gesto del guacamayo, no lo soporto e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo beso con tanto amor que hizo que Blu por fin sintiera el ritmo de su corazón, abriera sus alas empezara a volar salvándolos de una muerte segura.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

¿Ese beso significaba algo? o solo era la emoción del momento, la amaba pero no tenía el valor para decírselo, temía el rechazo, temía que su amor no fuera correspondido pero lo que más temía era que su "ángel" se alejara de él por confundir las cosas.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Blu hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba

"¿Blu? ¿Eres tu?"-dijo la voz sorprendiéndolo un poco

"Hola Perla, veo que ya puedes volar"- dijo el guacamayo con una voz tímida (como casi siempre)

"Si, ese ornitólogo, Tulio, si que hace milagros"-agrego ella viendo sus alas ya como nuevas.

"Te estaba buscando"-agrego acercándose a Blu.

"Pues solo salí para pensar un poco"-le respondió este.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió cuando caíamos del avión…yo…"-empezó a decir muy nerviosa

"Escucha Perla"-dijo Blu armándose de valor

"Desde que vine a Rio, me enamore de ti, conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me diste valor, no me perdonaría si te perdiera, eres mi razón de vivir y la única en mi corazón… lo que trato de decir es que te amo y no quiero perderte"-admitió finalmente mirándola a los ojos.

Perla se que callada, no por que no sintiera lo mismo, estaba encantada y sorprendida con la declaración de Blu

"Lo siento Perla"-dijo el guacamayo al notar que Perla no decía nada

"Debe haber sido incomodo para ti mejor olvida todo lo que…-no pudo terminar ya que fue silenciado por un inesperado beso de la guacamaya.

"También siento eso"-dijo Blu algo mareado por el beso

"No, no te disculpes mas, en el avión te besé por que me di cuenta de que yo también te amo"-respondió Perla con lagrimas en los ojos

Blu la tomó del rostro mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

"Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar"-agregó sonriendo y mirando los hermosos ojos azules de Perla quien lo miro con ternura

Ambos se besaron con más pasión y amor que antes, después de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire.

"Creo que deberíamos volver al santuario, Linda debe estar preocupada por irme sin avisar"-dijo Blu tomando vuelo hacia el santuario de aves junto a su amada

Cuando regresaron Tulio, Linda y Fernando no tardaron en notar lo que pasaba entre los dos tortolitos y se alegraron pues sería as fácil salvar su especie.

**-Fin-**

Por favor no me maten, se que es muy corto pero recuerden que es mi primera vez así que no sean muy crueles conmigo por fa!

Espero sus Reviews!

Me despido

Bye! Salu2 desde Perú!


End file.
